Not Aways as It Seems
by XxX-ew-no-XxX
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo once again Kagome goes to a club with Hojo. But Inuyasha finds them and gets pissed off and leaves, and Kagome follows him and ends up getting more then she bargins for. InuKag my first lemon tell me what you think review!


A/N- Hello peoples! This is my first one shot! o I hope that you will like it and please no flames I just started writing a couple of weeks ago so I am not a great writer !!! I have two other stories that I hope you will read and review called My Bad Boy Prince, Really Is No Prince, and Sweet Vampire Kisses.

Oh and just to let you know this is my first ever lemon so please if you don't like it don't read it cause you know I don't know how to write lemons sorry if it is not good…

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Please review

It's Not Always as It Seems

One-Shot

The music was pumping in a hot, sexy beat as teen's dance on the dance floor, chilled in the corners of the club and sitting in the couch like tables and talked or fooled around.

Kagome was dancing with Hojo a boy who had the biggest crush on her, but she found him rather boring, compared to the hanyou who live five hundred years in the past.

_Oh, forget about that ass hole, why am I even thinking about him. He's not worth thinking about. That fucker left me to go after Kikyo, he has chosen who he wants, so he wont mind me being with someone else._

Kagome to her surprise was having fun with Hojo, he was a great dancer, and made her fell pretty with his sweet words.

"Kagome want to take a break?" Hojo asked me as the song ended.

"Yeah sure Hojo lets go sit at that table over there." I pointed at the empty half circle table.

As Hojo and I walk over to the table I couldn't help but feel eyes on me, it was weird. I looked around and found nothing, maybe I am just acting paranoid?

"So Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"I feel just find Hojo, don't worry about me okay?" I said smiling as I thought that it was sweet that he could care so much about my health, when I wasn't even sick.

"Are you sure? I mean you haven't been to school in a while so I was surprised when you said yes to my offer." Hojo said.

"Yeah it was nothing, so please don't worry about me Hojo" _Inuyasha sure doesn't._

As me and Hojo sat down I couldn't help but noticed he wasn't boyish looking as he was before, now he looked well hott… wow, did I just say that?

Me and Hojo were talking about random stuff like school, the future, what was on the T.V, nothing really important just simple stuff. As me and Hojo talk I noticed the distance between us, which wasn't much we were close enough to kiss.

_Kagome get your head out of the gutter_!

"Kagome, I have something to ask you." Hojo said in a nervous voice.

"Yeah, of course you can, what do you need?"

"Kagome can…Kagome can I please kiss you?" Hojo said looking down at his hands which fidgeted nervously in his lap.

_Did I hear right? Did Hojo just ask me to kiss me,…it couldn't hurt could it. Would Inuyasha get mad if did? Gah, I really got to stop thinking about him like this! Maybe Hojo can help me forget Inuyasha, and the pain he has caused me?_

I smiled at Hojo as I lightly touched his soft cheek bringing him to look at me.

"Yes, Hojo you can kiss me." I said as I let go of his face.

My heart was hitting m chest so hard that I though maybe Hojo could hear me as his hand touched me shoulder. I shut my eyes waiting for Hojo lips to touch mine, but it never came instead I heard a growling noise and felt Hojo let go of my arms.

I opened my eyes and their Inuyasha was with Hojo on the floor beside him. Inuyasha was wearing normal clothes, which was a red muscle shirt and black jeans and on top of his head which were covering his ears was a red and black baseball hat.

"Inuyasha what in the world are you doing here!" I yelled at inuyasha but not loud enough to draw a crowd.

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here all over this weak human?" Inuyasha yelled right back.

"I was on a date you dumb ass." Kagome said as she got up from her seat and walk over to Inuyasha and folded her arms ignoring the fact that Hojo was there and most likely listening to them.

"…you were on a date? Oh I see, sorry I interrupted you fucking date! I didn't know this guy meant more to you then me, I am so fucking sorry!" Inuyasha said as he started to walk away.

Guilt started to eat at Kagome, and Kagome was not good at dealing with that feeling so without even a goodbye to Hojo Kagome ran after Inuyasha.

Kagome ran to the only place she knew Inuyasha would be she ran home to the sacred tree. Which only took her about 15 minutes to get to because she lived near the city.

Kagome ran up the steps and as she reach the last on she saw Inuyasha on the tree branch with a frown on his face.

Kagome slowly walk towards the tree and look up at Inuyasha.

"What do you want Kagome. Why aren't you with your lover boy?" Inuyasha spat.

"Because Inuyasha, believe it or not, you or more important to me then Hojo." Kagome said to Inuyasha hoping he will listen.

Inuyasha stayed quiet for awhile ten hops out of the tree branch.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Why, what Inuyasha?"

"Why would you go out with him in the first place and let him…kiss you?" Inuyasha said looking me in the eyes.

"Inuyasha…I don't know, maybe because he makes me feel wanted like I matter, he says I am pretty, and he's never mean to me. I guess he makes me feel better about myself." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha.

"Kagome I don't make you feel wanted?"

Kagome stayed quiet and that was more then enough to tell Inuyasha that he didn't.

"Kagome I am so sorry." Inuyasha said as he surprised Kagome by grabbing her and pushing her into a big, tight hug. But what surprised her more were the words that followed.

"Kagome don't ever think you don't matter Kagome you do matter you do! And I am sorry that I am mean to you sometimes, I can't help it, I am just a fucking ass hole you know?" Inuyasha said as he hugged her harder and buried his face in her neck, and started to nuzzle her softly.

_Inuyasha…, what is he saying? Does he really mean what he said? He never says sorry for anything. Oh gods, what is he doing to my neck, did he just lick me? Kagome asked her self, eyes wide._

"Inuyasha…, what are you doing?" Kagome said trying not moan as Inuyasha started to nip and lick her neck.

"Kagome I am going to show you that I am ten times better then that weak human and I am going to show you just much you really do matter to me." Inuyasha sucked harder at her neck and moved his hands from her hips to under to breast and back again.

This time Kagome couldn't stop the moan as it slipped out of her lips, making Inuyasha groan. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and picked up kagome and throw her over his should earning a surprise yelp from Kagome as he jumped up the tree branch and opened her bedroom window and got in.

Once in her pink room Inuyasha gently put Kagome on her bed. Inuyasha quickly got on the bed and went on top of the little miko but pushed his weight on his arms so not to hurt her.

Inuyasha started to attack her lips in rough yet soft kisses, loving the taste of soft lips. Inuyasha tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance and got a soft moan, which he used to stick his hot tongue into her soft, hot and sweet mouth.

Kagome couldn't help but moan when Inuyasha's tongue danced around her mouth bringing please to both of them. Kagome hands explored his back feeling his muscles which may not be huge but they were still nice to feel. She brought her hands into his hands running her fingers though his hair then to his soft, cute little ears. This twitch as she started to rub them.

"Ka- Kagome…" Inuyasha said in a broken moan as he broke the sweet kiss and laid his head in her chest. The Inuyasha did something she didn't know dogs could do, Inuyasha purred and rubbed his head in her chest which made kagome giggle, which in return made Inuyasha stop and look at her.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" Inuyasha said insulted, Kagome was suppose to be moaning under him, not laughing.

"I am sorry Inuyasha but you purring reminds me about a cat, when you're a dog demon, not a cat demon." Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

"Keh, I wasn't purring wench." Inuyasha said rubbing his face in between of her soft breast.

Ohh was the only thing Kagome could say as Inuyasha rub his face deeper with a smirk on his face.

Wanting more Kagome push her chest closer to his face, while her fingers grab her bed.

"Want more Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking down at the girl, who was just begging for him.

Kagome only nodded her head and whimpered as she waited for Inuyasha to help her rid the ach that he started on her body.

"Say it Kagome, say you want me."

"Yes Inuyasha please, I want you, please."

"Well since you said please." Inuyasha said as he ripped Kagome's shirt with on claw from the middle, with the shirt he also ripped her bra, not that Kagome minded.

Inuyasha look down at the sexy miko under him, she was beautiful, like a goddess. Her breasts were round, big and peaky. Just looking at them made him hard, Inuyasha quickly wasted no time, dipping his head down to sucked on her peach color breast, while left hand played with the other breast making Kagome shudder, and moan.

"Inuyasha, oh…uh" Kagome rapped her long legs around Inuyasha waist making her already small skirt raise up her hip exposing her red thong, not that either saw. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's hard dick on her thigh close to her entrance. Kagome feeling the ach in between her legs growing harder to ignore her did what she though may help her?

"Fuck, oh god, Kagome." Inuyasha bit hard on Kagome's breast as she started to rub what no man has ever touched on his very hard dick.

That was the last straw for Inuyasha he couldn't take it anymore he needed to be inside of Kagome, or he would die.

Inuyasha got off of Kagome making Kagome whine.

"A little eager are we?" Inuyasha laughed as Kagome just pouted.

Inuyasha quickly took off his shirt showing Kagome his sexy, hairless chest, Inuyasha just smirked as Kagome look like she was going to drool. Inuyasha, to unzip his jeans which fell around his ankles.

Kagome gasped at the sigh of Inuyasha, he was now completely naked, but what caught Kagome's eyes was his very hard and very thick dick which was ready for action.

_How the hell does he think he will fit the huge thing inside of me?_

Inuyasha got back to the bed and back to his position on top of Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's skirt and pulled it down with her thong. Inuyasha smiled that sexy smile when he saw Kagome's bottom half.

"Kagome I didn't know you shaved." Inuyasha joked.

"Well I didn't know you had silver pubic hair, go figure."

Inuyasha just laughed and lightly touched Kagome's thighs and ran his fingers to her sacred area, and pushed his fingers inside her tight hot walls.

"Mmm, so fucking wet Kagome, I want to be inside you so bad Kagome, do you want me?" Inuyasha asked as he started to move his finger around her wall, pumping his fingers into her hot tight cunt, while she moaned, and whined for him.

Inuyasha smiled as he slowly started to move his fingers into her changing from fast and sot to slow and agonizing.

"Y- Yes Inuyasha, please I can't wait anymore, I want you to be inside of me." Kagome moaned out grabbing Inuyasha shoulders.

That was all Inuyasha need to get him off, that look on her face of pure pleaser ass she said those word. Inuyasha took out his fingers and moved them to his mouth and started to lick them clean as Kagome watched with half closed eyes growing wider.

"Yummy, Kagome you taste good." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha please…" Kagome whined entwining her arms around his shoulders.

And with those words said Inuyasha moved his long, hard dick in to her. Slowly Inuyasha entered Kagome's hot, wet channel, he cursed once he was finally inside of her, breaking her barrier.

Kagome felt no pain which was odd because they said it hurt the first time instead she felt full, which wasn't a bad thing. No it felt to good to bad.

"Fuck Kagome you are so tight!" Inuyasha said slowly started to pump inside of her.

"Oh, gods Inuyasha please, faster I need you, faster!" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha started to do as she said. Inuyasha pumped himself inter her in a faster pace, and with every second and minute got harder, using his demon speed to bring her please as well as him.

Their skin smacking each other could be heard over the moans of the two teens. Sweat started to glisten on their skin, making them sweaty but neither cared all they wanted was to be taken to the brink.

"Uh, yes Inuyasha, so good!"

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's naughty words; they turned him on so much, making him pump his dick harder into her tight wet spot.

"Fuck Kagome, you're so tight and hot." Inuyasha said as he flipped them over so he was sitting up with her in his lap. Kagome's legs were still around his waist as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down taking him deeper inside of her.

"Ah, Inu-Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as she started to move her hips up and down riding him for all he was worth. She liked being full, but knowing she was full of Inuyasha turned her on like nothing before.

"U-uh, so-o t-ti-tight, god Kagome, so good, Fuck!" Inuyasha said in broken words.

Kagome couldn't even explain with words how good it felt having Inuyasha inside her, filling her, loving her. Inuyasha was pumping himself in her so hard that Kagome couldn't keep up with him any longer. The little miko's head rolled back as Inuyasha started sucking her bouncing breast.

"You like that baby?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome taking his mouth off her breast and blew small puffs of air in her ears, making her shudder, with delight.

"Y-yeah, mmm, uh, Inuyasha…I,…oh so good!" Kagome's moan was it for Inuyasha and with one final hard thrust Inuyasha came still deep inside of her spitting his seeds into her, the feeling of his seeds going into her made came cum, long and hard. And bite her neck marking her as his, and only his till death.

Colorful light exploded behind Kagome's blue eyes as she came with Inuyasha still in her, she put her head on Inuyasha right shoulder, as Inuyasha teeth et go of her neck.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still breathing hard after a couple of minutes after their inter course.

Still inside of Kagome Inuyasha brought Kagome on the bed and slipped out of her and hugged her from the back.

"Kagome that was great."

Kagome stayed quiet making Inuyasha nervous Kagome turned around and look at Inuyasha with sadness in her eyes.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Inuyasha is that all I am to you a quick fuck?" Kagome asked a little scared.

"What is that what you think Kagome?" Inuyasha asked not believing his ears.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to think it all happened so fast, Inuyasha what about Kikyo?" Kagome said looking down not wanting to look Inuyasha in the eye.

"What about her Kagome? Do you think I still love her after what me and you just did?" Inuyasha asked Kagome lifting up her chin so he could see her eyes which held sadness in them.

"Yeah Inuyasha I do, just today you left me to go run to her. What else am I suppose to think?"

"Kagome…, I went to tell her that it was over and that I can't love her anymore, because I love you Kagome." Inuyasha took Kagome's hands and rubbed them on his cheek.

"Really Inuyasha, your not playing a sick joke to me are you?"

"No, but I though you were." Inuyasha said his eyes hardening.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Kagome I went around looking for you for hours and imagine my surprise to find you almost kissing another boy, Kagome that really got me pissed off, and mad me sad to see you happy with another man that wasn't me, it hurt like hell." Inuyasha said looking sad.

"Inuyasha…, I'm sorry I didn't know. Inuyasha I only love you and only you Inuyasha." Kagome said rubbing her thumb on his cheek.

"Kagome I love you too, so much that it almost hurts to have you away from me." Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

"Kagome I have something to tell you." Inuyasha said looking nervous.

"What is it?"

"I made you my mate."

There was silence as the little miko took in what Inuyasha just said to her. Finally registering what he said Kagome started to cry small tears of joy and rapped her arms around Inuyasha and he did the same.

"You're not mad at me.?"

"No Inuyasha, knowing that I am your mate makes me so happy." Kagome said giggling with tears still in her eyes.

Inuyasha smiled and held Kagome tight and whispered a soft thank you on to Kagome's ears, making her smile.

And with that the two lovers feel into a deep sleep in each others arms.

The end )

Well that's it guy! I hoped that you liked it ) and if you did you should read my other stories okay? Hehe well please review! I will love you forever if you did!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!


End file.
